Kits-Kats and Scary Movies
by writergirl94
Summary: The last time Issac went trick or treating he was 5 and his mom&brother were still around. Now he's 16 and going as Spiderman but why is Jackson dressed as that little green lizard from the car insurance commercial? And why is Derek cheerful? Derek and Isaac FRIENDSHIP FLUFF. This is COMPLETE! COMPLETE! COMPLETE! No i'm not going to update, no.


**A/N: I am very about Colton:( But I'm just gonna ignore it and write him in all of my fics and pretend like he'll be in Season 3. Anyway this is a celebration, for my 100th fic! I'm so excited! I had so much fun writing this so enjoy!**

Kit-Kats and Scary Movies

"No." Derek said. _Again._

"Derek c'mon I already set it up for you! Hold out the iPhone and press the screen with the picture of the little camera!" Stiles whined.

"I have an IPhone, _Stiles_." Derek growled.

"You can use yours if you want! Just take a picture!"

Derek proceeded to glare at Stiles until he whispered, "Do it for Issac." This however made Derek look somehow more annoyed but less evil.

"You have 5 seconds. Go." Derek sighed.

Stiles jumped a little and ran back over to Scott who was dressed as 'Where's Waldo?' Derek took the picture as soon as he got to his spot and took two more so Stiles would leave him alone.

"Thank you." Stiles said as Derek handed him back his phone.

"You look like an idiot." Derek concluded as he stared at Stiles, "Of all things you pick _that_ as your costume?"

"Yes." Stiles said. Stiles was dressed as a werewolf and he did it mainly to piss off Derek.

"You should have been Batman, Stiles! We could have been twins!" Erica said. Erica was wearing a very revealing batman costume. It made her boobs look fantastic and Stiles didn't mind looking whenever he got the chance.

"I like this; it's cool to be a werewolf!" Stiles said as he adjusted his mask.

"Ha!" Scott whispered. "This is why I like Halloween, I can forget about it."

"Lydia why aren't you dressed as the Little Mermaid? Stiles asked, suddenly.

Lydia turned to him, "Is this because I'm a ginger? I'm freaking Strawberry Shortcake. Why can't you leave it at that?"

"Who is Strawberry…? Crap."

He pinched the bridge of his nose while Lydia went into a rant about redheads. Derek snickered towards him. Issac laughed too as he stood next to Derek dressed as Spiderman.

Stiles sighed and looked around the room at everyone else. Boyd was dressed as a zombie panda in the back of the room. He sat on the sofa eating Doritos, it was rather odd looking. Jackson was standing on the other side of Scott. He cursed in annoyance at his costume which was the Geico Gecko from the car insurance commercial.

Yes, Jackson in fact lost a bet. Now he knows not to play poker with Erica anymore.

Finally thank god Lydia went to go fix her hair. Stiles made a dramatic sigh of relief and made his way over to Derek and Issac.

"She's so sensitive!" Stiles sighed.

"I heard that!" Lydia called from the bathroom.

Derek laughed at him some more. "Did you buy candy for the trick or treater's Der?"

"Don't call me that ever again. _Ever_. To answer your question no because no one comes here and If they do I prefer trick." He smiled a little too evilly.

"You're even scarier on Halloween!" Stiles said with an exasperated sigh and walked over to Scott.

Issac smiled and turned to Derek, "I really like my costume."

"It's a cool costume, man. Nice pick."

"I'm kind of nervous." Issac admitted.

Derek gave him a pat on the shoulder, "You'll be fine."

"What was your last costume?" Issac asked.

"I was 15 and I was a vampire. Everyone thought it was funny except my dad." With an uncomfortable grin and another awkward pat on the shoulder Derek walked away.

Issac wished Derek was going but after Scott put a pirate hat on his head and Derek tackled him, he figured that was an unlikely possibility. Still he had to thank Scott and Stiles for doing this for him. Both boys had convinced him and took him costume shopping. He hadn't been trick or treating since he was 5. It was the last Halloween with his mom and brother. After his mom got sick everything changed and as the years went on and his brother passed on nothing was the same. Last Halloween was spent in the basement, in the freezer. Issac shook his head and tried to block the memory.

The only thing he had from his first and only Halloween was a picture of him and his mom. He was dressed in a pumpkin costume and he was holding her hand. Issac let the memory of his father disappear and focused on his mom.

Xoxo

Many doorbell rings later, followed by wrapping the Coach's car in toilet paper the pack headed back to the cars. Issac's pillow case was filled to the brim with candy. He had more than anyone else because Lydia didn't want to get fat. Issac didn't comment or complain he just shrugged and let her give him the candy.

Issac grinned as the large amount of candy in his pillow sack, "Yum."

"Don't eat it all in one night, Scott and I learned that the hard way." Stiles nudged Scott.

"You puked first! On the sidewalk dude! I managed the have some class."

"Yeah because puking in my driveway is much more classer…right." Stiles rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Sounds memorable." Issac stated.

"Not as memorable as when we teepeed the crap out of Jackson's house last year and-" Scott couldn't finish because Jackson, who was in front of him, turned around.

"Jackson!" Lydia whined.

Jackson ignored her and ran towards Scott, "I'm gonna kill you McCall!"

Scott ran away and Stiles shouted, "I was involved!"

"I'll kill you later!" Jackson shouted as he and Scott disappeared into the darkness. Stiles wasn't worried because Jackson disliked Scott more than him.

"Not my favorite memory, but it's up there." Stiles said as he lugged his pillow case on his shoulder.

"What's your first?" Issac asked, curiously.

"Probably the year my mom died." Stiles paused, "It's weird I know. She passed in late September when I was 12 and for a while I didn't want to do much. When Halloween came around I told Scott I didn't want to go trick or treating. While my dad was working the night shift Scott came knocking at my door with bag of candy corn, a bag of kit-kats, and a bunch of scary movies."

"That sounds nice." Issac said, "Tonight was my favorite."

Stiles smiled as they finally got to cars. At that point in time Scott's Waldo hat was ripped on the ground and Jackson's lizard costume had claw marks in it. They were however still wrestling each other in the damp leaves. Then Scott began to tickle Jackson. It was weird.

_Xoxo_

After thanking Scott and Stiles one final time he was dropped off at the Hale house. Before arriving however they stopped at the movie place so Issac could pick up some DVDs. After the blue jeep was out of sight Issac took a good look at the front yard. There was ironically a smashed pumpkin in the front, a ripped patch of clothing, and candy wrappers. It also smelled like weed. Issac shrugged it off and went inside.

Derek was on the sofa, "Hey how was it?"

"Good…what happened here?"

"A few dumbass kids made bets to impress these girls that they could come in the house. I had some fun."

"I have way to much candy, want to split it?" Issac asked and sat next to Derek.

"Really?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." Issac smiled, "Does the DVD player work?"

"Boyd set it up yesterday so it should, why?"

"Stiles helped me pick out some good scary movies, we could watch them?" Issac felt nervous for asking.

Derek hesitated, "Yeah but hold on." The Alpha got up and disappeared for a few moments and came back holding the framed picture of Issac and his mother, that one and only Halloween of his childhood.

"You found it?" Issac asked.

"You said it was under your bed so your dad wouldn't-um-yeah." Derek shifted on his feet.

Issac grazed the picture frame with the tips of his fingers. He inhaled deeply and looked up at Derek, "So you want to watch movies?"

"Yeah, did you get kit-kats?"

"Way too many to count." Issac laughed and popped the movie titled 'Friday the 13th' into the player.

"Cool." Derek said.

_Best Halloween ever._ Issac thought, smiled, and bit into a kit-kat.


End file.
